elementalempirefandomcom-20200216-history
Somastial Knightmare
Somastial is the youngest son of King Dur'Haran Knightmare and Queen Renestrae Yinphyra; and guarded child of Lasayda After his brother's abdication from the throne, Somastial began training to become the next king. This included a written agreement between the king of Henanda to marry the first born princess. Somastial lost his mother due to illness. Shortly after, his father took his own life due to a broken heart. It was later revealed that because of a crime his father committed against Erebus, that Somastial had been cursed and the Hexxblade race had been created. Somastial fell in love with Alnae Dorna and, with Poseidon and Lasayda as witnesses, married her in secret. The couple had a blissful five years of marriage. But as promised by Alnae's father, when Alnae became pregnant, she had to leave her husband and the people that she loved. Their daughter, Shaelyhn, would be delivered to him to raise as she could not survive under water with her mother. Somastial took great pride in raising their beloved child and leading his people. He became known as the great king of Mandarin's Gate. Still held to the written agreement, Somastial was looking at having to marry Marian Woundeldorf, the first born princess of Henanda. Somastial felt as if he were betraying Alnae but had to uphold the agreement. As he was about to send word to the king, he found Nalia Night just outside the wall surrounding the city. In her grief, it was revealed that she was pregnant by the young man that she was found with who had passed. Lasayda, sensing the child's difference, spoke to Somastial. He devised the plan of claiming the child as his to hide her true nature away from any who may come look for her. The word spread to the king of Henanda which angered him and his daughter. The king sent word that either Somastial rids himself of Nalia or he would bring war to Mandarin's Gate. For Nalia and the unborn child's safety, he had Lasayda move them to Tiaret in Draconis. With that, the king was pleased and his daughter married Somastial. A year after their marriage, his son, Draven, was born. While he was trapped in a loveless marriage with Marian, Somastial dedicated his time to his children, even finding ways to leave Mandarin's Gate to visit Nalia and her daughter, Jenna. He often took Shaelyhn with him when visiting the two and a bond was formed instantly between the two girls. Peace did not last long in Mandarin's Gate. As news came that war was coming to the land, Somastial made the painful choice to relocate Shaelyhn to Draconis with Lasayda and his brother, Elrond. Marian refused to allow Draven to go as well, claiming he would be better protected within the lands. On the evening of Jenna's eighth birthday, Somastial met the enemy in Rytz and fell. As he lay there drawing his last breaths, he prayed to his loving wife to see her again. Alnae, hurt to hear his pleas, defied her parents and went to her husband. She granted him immortality and turned him into a merman, knowing that he would not be able to return to the land he loved nor his children. Somastial, hurt that he could not rejoin his children, did his best to adjust to his new life and being reunited with the love of his life. He was found frequently watching the viewing globe to check in on his children. Knowing that they were doing well despite their struggles, he resolved that everything was done with the best intention. After finding out what was responsible for his mortal death and the demise of his father, Somastial was granted the gift of being able to see his children so long as a body of water was near by Poseidon. His daughter, Shaelyhn, and her children were given the gift of being able to sustain life on land or water so they would be able to learn about both worlds and unite them. Category:Surnames: Knightmare Category:Characters: Royal Family of Silephen